Crossing the Threshold
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: (*This story has been discontinued. I will no longer post any new updates to it.*) Peace comes, but for how long will it stay when two worlds converge?
1. The Beginning

Crossing the Threshold  
a FF7 & FF8 cross-over  
by PhoenixBlade  
  
Hello! This is my first attempt at a cross-over between the two games I love so much! Well, this is copyrighted material from Squaresoft and all those who also have placed first dibs on it, I'm just claiming this story cause its mine.  
  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
The moment she came into his life, Cloud's whole world came to a new chapter in his life story and opened a passageway to his destiny. Aeris was unlike any other girl he had ever met. She was fun to be around with and she was cute, like a little girl. In a way, she was like a little girl, but had an aura was wisdom and knowledge in her. She was the last of the Ancients, the sole survivor of the Cetra. Now, thanks to Sephiroth, she was gone. Could he ever live without her? Could he feel the same way towards Tifa as he did to Aeris? Questions troubled him. Now that Aeris was gone now because of him, could he be able to protect Tifa? Would he be there in time if another evil were to arise and Tifa was to be bait for Cloud? Would another person like Sephiroth reveal themselves to lead the world to destruction and invasion?  
  
  
  
Squall had his time of victory against the sorceress Ultimecia, but it was not what he had expected. After defeating her, he came across his past and how SeeD was created. He had created SeeD, despite the fact that it was the idea presented by his Matron and Headmaster Cid's wife, Edea. Now that he had defeated the evil sorceress, he made some friends during the journey and found Rinoa, someone whom he would defend and risk his life for. Still, he had his questions of doubt, could Rinoa be possessed again by another sorceress because she herself is one? Could he protect her if it did happen over again? Would another evil sorceress rise to destroy and conquer?  
  
  
That's just the beginning. Go on and read the next chapter.  
  



	2. Questions of the Mind

Crossing the Threshold  
  
Questions of the Mind  
by PhoenixBlade  
  
This chapter begins...and I don't know if I will be able to continue it cause of school and everything's that's happened, but I'll try to get this fic done. Okay, SquareSoft owns this game and some other guys who I can't remember much about, but this fic belongs to moi. Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Cloud watched the birds fly over head as he laid back in a field near Chocobo Bill's Ranch. He needed this break. Ever since the battle with Sephiroth, he never had time to himself. The public was always asking him questions and adoring him. He wasn't the type of guy for fame. He just did what his instincts told him to do and he did everything for...  
He sighed, "Can't even remember what I did it for anyway."  
He sat up and took his Ultimate Weapon that was lying on the ground beside him and held it in his hands.   
"Sephiroth used me as a puppet and had Aeris as the bait, just waiting for me to take a bite and reel me in. I wasn't born for this kind of fate. I have too much fight in me that I could not finish, like not being able to save Aeris' life and my town, everyone. Why was I born to such a fate, to such a world to protect?"  
  
"Where's Cloud?" Red XIII asked the secretary.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but President Strife has gone out for a few days now. He'll be back in a few days. Are you a friend of the president?"  
"Yeah, I am. Thank you for your help," Red XIII said and left the secretary, "Damn Cloud, Where are you?"  
  
"Wha?! Cloud's not there either?!" Tifa shouted into the PHS.  
"Don't shout so loud Tifa," Red XIII said on the other line, "he's been gone for days and no one's seen him. His secretary doesn't even know where he is. No one does."  
He wasn't really this way when we were kids, Tifa thought.  
Red XIII resumed, "Well, you know Cloud. He's just gotta be by himself sometimes you know. Being a fighter his whole life and suddenly becoming the president isn't what he hoped for."  
The people wanted him to become president, Tifa thought, but he wasn't ready. He's got his own reasons for everything, like he always does, but now... he's not just a normal person anymore.   
  
  
Squall rounded the corner and came across Rinoa who was wheezing against the wall. He rushed to her immediately.  
"Rinoa! Are you all right?" Squall exclaimed.  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Squall, I'm fine. Nothing to get worried about, besides, don't you have that meeting with your father?"  
He scowled, "Yeah."  
"Well, go on. Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine."  
Squall nodded, "You sure?"  
She nodded, "Positive. Now go."  
He looked at her one more time and left. Her smile faded and she fell to her knees panting for air.  
  
"Enough Zell! There's no more hot dogs!" Quistis scolded him.   
Zell started to pout, "No more..hot..dogs?"  
Selphie decided to cheer him up, "For now anyways. When the lunch ladies are done, I'll tell them to save a bunch for you, all right?"  
He cheered up immediately, "All right!"  
"Hi Irvy!" Selphie waved.  
Irvine entered the cafeteria and waved back, "What's up Sephie? Have anyone of you seen Squall?"  
"His father wanted to talk to him so he's off for Esthar," Quistis answered.  
"Ooh, I hope his daddy's got a shield of gold and police protection," Irvine said, "Squall's got a grudge against his pops the size of Galbadia and he's sure not gonna pass up his chance to tell daddio how he feels about him."  
  
  
  
Kay, Squall's gonna meet daddy. Ooh, wonder how that's gonna turn out. Got any bright ideas? Then send them to me in your review for me, but be warned, flames will be doused with curses and removed. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll try to get more done on my next one with some help cause I'm clueless.  



	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Well, after decades of not updating, it seems that this phoenix has returned. School's been a pain in  
the rear so I haven't updated, plus I get a bit lazy sometimes. Anyways, hope since school's gonna   
get out soon (like tomorrow) I think I'll work on this over the summer. Okay, nuff said, r/r and enjoy.   
Oops! Forgot to say, FF and all related things to FF belongs to Square so it does not belong to me   
except this story.  
  
Squall stood by the desk with arms folded across his chest and tapping his right foot on the carpeted   
floor with impatience. The president of Esthar wanted to meet with him, so why wasn't he there yet?   
He had been waiting for almost twenty minutes already. Patience was not one of his virtues, but being   
the new leader of Balamb Garden, he's gonna need it.   
One of the Esthar president's right-hand men turned to him. His name was Kiros. The other guy was   
Ward.  
"He'll be here Squall. He just has to do some things he has to do first," Kiros told him.  
Squall stopped tapping his shoe on the floor. He sighed softly enough so they couldn't detect his   
impatience. Unlucky for him, they did.  
"He's a busy man Squall. Didn't really want to get stuck with this job, but when these things come to   
you, you just gotta take them whether you like them or not," explained Kiros.  
He was trying to stick up for the president's tardiness.  
Great, thought Squall, just what I needed, an explanation. I just want him to get in here so we can   
talk about whatever he wants to talk about and get it over with.  
The door opened and a man came in. He wore a loose, white shirt and brown pants. His hair was tied   
back, but some of the loose hair dangled in front of his worn face. He comb them back but they fell in   
his face again. He saw Squall and smiled. He closed the door and went up to Squall.  
"Squall! I see Kiros and Ward found you when I sent them to find you. Sorry for keeping you waiting!   
Got caught up with stuff with the advisors. They want some things done to the city," he told Squall.  
Squall made a faint nod to insure him that he was listening.   
"Hey Laguna, took you long enough!" Kiros scolded the president.  
Ward made some muddled noises and Kiros listened intentively.  
"Ward agrees too. He says it's not good for a father to keep his son waiting," Kiros translated.  
"Yeah, I know. I wasn't really listening so I had to stay longer for that plus they were really picky with   
some things," answered Laguna.  
He turned his attention back to Squall, "Squall, take a seat. The chairs won't bite you."  
He replied in a low tone, "No thank you. I can stand."  
Laguna shrugged, "Well, if you want to."  
He went over to his chair behind the desk. After he sat, he pulled up his chair close to the desk and   
looked up at Squall while folding his hands together.  
"So Squall, how are you doing? How's the Garden?" Laguna asked.  
"It's fine," he replied monotonously.  
Laguna nodded, "That's good, good. So have you heard from your Headmaster or Edea?"  
Squall was starting to lose his patience, but he held on.  
"I haven't talk to them lately, but last I did, they were okay."  
"Really, good," Laguna nodded as if pleased with the answer.  
What is he doing? Is he interrogating me or something? I want this over with already, Squall thought,   
slowly becoming angry.  
Laguna continued on with his questions, "And how are the others? Are they okay? How about Rinoa   
and you?"  
Squall's arms fell to his side and he placed them on his hips.  
"Look, I'm here for business only Laguna. So why don't you just tell me what you want to say instead   
of interrogating me with these ridiculous questions?" Squall told him impatiently.  
Laguna defended himself, "Look Squall, I'm just trying to make pleasant conversation. Can't a father   
talk with his son?"  
"Don't remind me," Squall muttered.  
"There comes times when a father and his son talk. Can't I do that?" Laguna asked him.  
Squall scoffed, "So that's why I'm here? To have a "pleasant conversation between father and son?"  
"That's why I called you here," Laguna replied.  
Squall's right hand fell from his hips and he hit his forehead with it, groaning with impatience at what   
he heard.  
He looked back up at his "father."  
"So you called me up here to waste my time having a conversation with you?"  
Laguna's expression on his face became a look of hurt. He turned to Kiros and Ward as if he wanted   
to hide his sadness from Squall.  
"Hey, would you guys mind giving us a minute?" Laguna asked them.  
Kiros answered, "Sure. Looks like you'll need it."  
They left and the door closed behind them gently. Laguna inhaled and exhaled deeply from the   
incoming stress. He looked up at Squall.  
"Look Squall, is it so bad? I mean, we haven't been in contact when I left-"  
"Never. Never been in contact when you left me and Ellone," Squall corrected him angrily.  
"Yes, and I'm very sorry for that, but under certain circumstances, I couldn't keep in touch. Then, I   
meet you after all these years, a young gentleman from when I left you as a baby. I want us to start   
from the beginning where we don't get together when there's a battle or war going on."  
"Beginning?" Squall scoffed, "we had no beginning and I sure as hell don't want to start it anytime   
soon or ever. You made your choice and I made mine."  
"Look, Squall, son-" Laguna began.  
"Don't you dare call me son! I am not your son! I am Squall Leonhart and you, you are the president   
of Esthar, nothing more."  
Squall realized that his hand had risen to become a fist. His unclenched his hand and sighed. He   
closed his eyes.  
Laguna started, "Squall-"  
He broke in, "This conversation is over!"  
Squall turned around and walked out in anger. Laguna watched him go and saw him slam the door.   
He sighed deeply and put in head in his hands.  
"I just wanted to be your father Squall. I wanted to make it up to you for leaving you alone all those   
years..."  
He closed his eyes and his head slipped from his hands to the surface of the table.  
"What have I done?..." 


End file.
